The present invention relates to reusable bulk transport containers and in particular to transport containers having wheels attached thereto forming a dolly for easy movement of a container by a single person.
Liquid material in bulk form is commonly stored and transported in a variety of large containers. The most common container being the conventional 55 gallon drum. The disadvantages of the conventional drum involve the cylindrical container's inefficient use of storage space and the difficulty in transporting a filled drum. To move a filled drum it is first necessary to tilt the drum and insert a dolly beneath the drum. Considerable effort is required to tilt the drum when full and, when tilted, the drum is not stable and can easily fall over, presenting a safety hazard.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reusable transport tank overcoming the above disadvantages of a conventional 55 gallon drum.
It is an advantage of the transport container of the present invention that four wheels are mounted to the container to provide a dolly for easy movement of the container without requiring that the container be tilted to an unstable position prior to moving.
It is a feature of the container of the present invention that when the container is tilted to a movable position, placing the four wheels on the ground surface, that the center of gravity of the container is between the two wheel axles such that the container is inherently stable during movement.
It is still a further feature that the container is formed with a rectangular shape having planar walls so that multiple containers can be placed side-to-side with minimal waste of storage space.
A rotatable kick-stand is provided to form a pair of pivot legs to support the container upright during use. When it is desired to move the container, the kick-stand is raised and the container tilted onto its four wheels for movement. When the kick-stand is raised and before the container is tilted, the container remains upright with the container center of gravity between a pair of fixed legs and pair of main wheels. When tilted, the center of gravity is moved over the axle of the main wheels and is placed between the main and secondary wheels whereby the container remains stable.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.